LA BELLA Y LA MUERTE
by Kim Hyun Rim
Summary: La muerte siempre busca algo, algo tan precioso como él, ¿podrá encontrarlo sin sufrir las consecuencias?/ Mal summary, perdón


**En algún momento de la vida la muerte estaba vagando por el mundo, buscando a alguien a quien pudiera llamar "la vida", para hacerlo decidió entrar en el cuerpo de un humano, de un príncipe, para así buscar a su compañera, aunque había un riesgo, cuando dejara el cuerpo, moriría, él/ella estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso solo por encontrarla, pero había un pequeño problema, él no conocía tan bien a los humanos como creía, pasaron unos días y sentía un terrible dolor en su estómago, el cuerpo del príncipe que había tomado era de hace mucho tiempo, aunque fuera un príncipe joven, sus sirvientes probablemente ya estarían muertos.**

 **La muerte cogió una capa vieja y se la puso, para así poder salir a buscar algo de comer.**

 **En un pequeño pueblo Vivian 3 hermanas en una gran cabaña, la mayor y la del medio eran hermosas, pero egoístas y arrogantes, la menor de ellas era la más hermosa y era amable y bondadosa, sus hermanas estaban celosas de ella, así que la maltrataban y la hacían limpiar (Como a cenicienta XD), pero ella nunca se quejaba, un día las hermanas mayores fueron a comprar, pero antes dejaron a la menor esposada a las paredes.**

 **Cuando el príncipe aminaba en busca de comida, encontró una cabaña, se asomó por la ventana vio a una joven peli azul, él solo le pregunto**

 **-Oye, enana, ¿pues darme algo de comer?**

 **La peli azul apenas reacciono, y le dijo amablemente que cogiera lo que quisiera, la muerte estaba sorprendida, no porque la chica fuera amable, sino porque no le pidió nada a cambio, ni siquiera que aflojara las cadenas, además de que era realmente hermosa. Cuando entro cogió un gran pedazo de queso y se lo comió, cuando terminó se fue sin decir nada**

 **-Quiero volver a verla…**

 **Cuando los hermanas volvieron y descubrieron que a la alacena le faltaba algo culparon a su hermana de ladrona**

 **Al día siguiente la muerte volvió a la cabaña, pero esta vez no encontró a la muchacha, solo vio a 2 chicas rubias (Lucy y Evergreen), pero aun así decidió pedir comida**

 **-Disculpen, ¿pueden darme algo de comer? – pegunto cortésmente**

 **No, ¿Por qué le darriamos comia a un vagabuendo? – dDijo la que tenia un vestido verde**

 **-Pues deberían hacerlo, yo e realidad soy un pincipe**

 **-¿Enserio lo eres?, disculpa a mi hermana mayor, es una grosera, por favor sírvete lo que quieras – Esta vez lo dijo la chica con el vestido rosa**

 **La muere se sirvió un gran trozo de pan y cuando termino las mato a ambas, decido dejarlas en una bodega, pero cuando encontró una vio a la chica de cabellos azules tirada en el piso a punto de morir. Lanzo a las dos hermanas y cargo como a una princesa a la menor, la llevo a su castillo el cual ya estaba en mejor estado y estaba empezando a tener comida**

 **Cuando la chica despertó decidió buscar a alguien, pero no encontró a nadie, cuando por fin logro ver a alguien se l acerco, se veía muy grande, tenía el pelo largo y negro, no podía ver casi nada por culpa de este**

 **Antes de que la chica pudiera llamarlo el se dio la vuelta, tenía rasguños en la cara y en los brazos, sus ojos eran rojos y puntiagudos, realmente daba mucho miedo. La muchacha empezó a temblar**

 **-¿Cómo te llamas? – La pregunta sorprendió un poco a la chica, así que tardó en responder**

 **-Levy… mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?**

 **-Emh, me llamo... Gajeel,.. Redfox…**

 **Tal vez se pregunten ¿porque la muerte salvaría a una chica que estaba a punto de morir?, no tiene sentido, ¿o si? Les explicare, apenas a muerte vio a nuestra pequeña Levy se dio cuenta de que era ella a quien buscaba, ella era su compañera, ella era "la vida", aunque también fue algo más que eso, él se enamoró de ella…**

 **Pasaron algunos días y Levy dejo de temerle a Gajeel, es más, incluso llego a enamorarse de él, pasaron los años y se terminaron casando, todo era perfecto, pero un día cuando la chica tenía unos 37 años, ella murió, Gajeel se puso muy triste, así que decidió morir con ella. La llevo a un hermoso jardín de flores y le puso un vestido azul pastel con encajes por todas partes. La recostó sobre una mesa de piedra y él se recostó en ella (en la parte de debajo de la mesa) y abandono el cuerpo, después de todo ya no importaba, había encontrado lo que quería..**

 **Su preciada "vida"**

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Gajeel y Levy así que no se si estará bien, pero espero que les guste

esto es una mezcla de las versiones de la bella y la bestia que conozco y también tiene cosas que yo le quise meter

perdón las faltas de ortografía


End file.
